


Phichit's To Do List

by queerioes



Series: Thicc Yuuri Appreciation Club [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Trans Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri have a list of things to do. Doing each other is also on that list. Being roommates has its perks. ;)The college au where Phichit and Yuuri are transgender.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Thicc Yuuri Appreciation Club [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Phichit's To Do List

"_ Ooh— _ ow! Wait, Phichit!" 

"Sorry! Was it too fast?" 

"You just need more lube. No, on both of them..._ Ngh. Fff-yes. _" 

Yuuri’s back arches, stretching to present more of his hole to Phichit. Hand grasping the flesh of Yuuri’s cheek, Phichit drizzles the room temperature lube over both dildos buried inside of his roommate. He tests the smaller pink toy, now better lubricated, gingerly pumping it in and out of Yuuri’s ass. It slides with ease, drawing open-mouthed whines out of him. Phichit swipes his fingers through the excess lube pooling around the bigger blue strap-on as it splits open Yuuri’s front hole. Yuuri loves it when Phichit fills him all the way up. 

“Touch me.”

“Hm? Where?”

Yuuri’s face buries into the bed, mumbling his reply into a mouthful of blankets. 

“Try again.” Phichit delivers his teases in a smack against the vulnerable bottom. The skin grows pink under Phichit’s soothing palm, readying it for another hit. 

“T-touch my cock.”

“Heh. Good boy.” Phichit smirks, knowing what gets Yuuri’s rocks off, his fingers slipping down to stroke at the small rigid length. His own twitches behind the friction of the strap-on fucking Yuuri open. 

“It has a heartbeat…” Phichit feels Yuuri’s cock throb under his fingertips. 

Yuuri’s cock twitches as Phichit plays with the slick skin. He rolls the hardness around and minds the vulnerable tip. Phichit bites his bottom lip, watching as he wrings Yuuri dry of moans hidden beneath the surface. A visible shiver runs down his spine. Phichit rounds over the head and gives an excited buck into Yuuri with the thick blue cock. 

“_ Aah— _ Oh god. _ Fuck _ me.” 

Yuuri scrubs his face into the bed covers, determined that it would anchor him somehow before he completely loses his mind to the two dicks wrecking him then. 

“I thought I was.” 

  
"Less talking, more fucking," comes the snap back at Phichit’s snark. 

Phichit’s hand wraps around the base of the pink dildo, dragging it slowly out of Yuuri, lube bubbling out at his rim. Simultaneously, withdrawing his hips, watching the bigger cock unbury itself from his insides. Yuuri is practically empty as his face falls back into the sheets, savoring the sensation and preparing for what comes next. 

In one jarring motion, Phichit plunges both cocks back into Yuuri, little one gobbled up by his ass and big one sucked into his front hole. Lube squelches out and around both, dripping over Yuuri’s goosebump covered skin. Phichit licks his lips, watching the beautiful scene of his roommate falling apart at his mercy. His pink ass hole grips the small silicone toy like a vice, squeezing again and again as it tries to suck it completely in. Yuuri is desperate to feel full. _ So hungry. _

Phichit starts to build a pace, hips slapping against the backs of Yuuri’s thighs, one hand holding him in place while the other works one toy all the way inside of him until the widened base won’t fit past the ring of muscle. Sucking, wet noises fill the space around them as Phichit pulls the toy back and rams it into Yuuri repeatedly until he’s squirming backwards begging for more. 

“P-please..._ Oh _...Phichit...mor— fuck!” Yuuri struggles and stumbles to form a coherent sentence as he’s almost to the point of stuffed. 

“Use...hff...your words.” Phichit pants, jerking Yuuri back against his cock harder. 

“Ah! M-more…I want...more.” Yuuri pleads and reaches for that fullness. Precariously balanced on an elbow, his free hand reaches back, spreading his cheeks more for Phichit. He’s feeling desperate. 

Though something thicker, maybe with a thick base, would be what Yuuri craves, Phichit would rather skip the obnoxious whine that would result in his stopping long enough to pick out a bigger dick. In the immediate vicinity, he has the bottle of lube and himself, thus the answer is clearly staring him in the face. 

Genius quirked in his sideways smile, Phichit pops the cap of lube and drizzles it like a sundae sauce over Yuuri’s ass hole. The little pink toy sinks in easily with the excess lubricant, as Phichit touches the rim with one digit, coaxing it into the building anticipation. Slowing his hips with the big cock buried deep into the other hole, he nudges his fingertip in next to the small toy until the pressure gives and it slides in. Phichit groans over the intense squeezing and spasming, walls trembling with the pleasure that’s ripping through Yuuri. 

Crying out, Yuuri abandons his control and grips the sheets, hands twisting in them as he loses his mind. Phichit fucks into one hole recklessly with the strap-on, while demolishing the other hole with the combined powers of the toy and his finger. Phichit boldly knocks a leg further open with his knee and anchors the big cock deep into Yuuri. It’s messy, but a seamless chain of reactions like a Rube Goldberg machine that Phichit just kicked off. 

Yuuri’s hips rut backwards on shaking limbs. Sweat mingled with lube and other fluids, beads over his sides. Mouth opening wide and chin dropping, Yuuri crashes his face forward into the mattress. He breathes heavily and whines a string of curses into the bedding. Wave after wave of orgasm crash over his body, punctuated with “fuck” and other such praises. Biting at the covers, Yuuri always manages to soak Phichit’s blanket, if not with his drool then with the slick gushing out of him. It’s always a messy time, and though he won’t admit it, Phichit likes it that way. 

It’s when Yuuri stills and collapses onto his stomach, finally spent, that Phichit can uncoil. His eyelids grow heavy as he peaks climax, and finally squeezing closed as his dick throbs with Yuuri’s weight pressed against him. Phichit erratically thrusts and grinds a few times before cementing himself to Yuuri, frotting against him as he finishes. 

Thighs smeared with wetness and heat dissipating, they collapse. Both of them lay there, out of breath and sticky. Phichit will eventually want to shower and reapply a fresh layer of body glitter, while Yuuri will opt to stew in his sin until he stirs for a coffee bribe. The real tragedy of them being fucked out this afternoon is that they have errands to run, prescriptions to pick up. 

“You… just had to get horny...right now, didn’t you?” Phichit huffs and laughs, as he rolls off of his roommate. 

“You wanted it just as much, Phichit.” Yuuri doesn’t miss a beat. 

They could pretend to function for a couple of hours and grab a 4 p.m. coffee. Phichit barely completes his train of thought when one insatiable horny mess of a Yuuri crawls up to his side looking ready for round two. _ Haha, fuck _. 

Yuuri slips his tongue into his mouth. 

“Haven’t you had enough?” Phichit teases. 

“No. Now turnover, because I’m about to tongue the fuck out of your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooow, it's been two years? But I'm back and actively writing. You'll see many of my works (and continuations) posted here on AO3 and elsewhere— chek out my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/_queerioes) to find out where to read even more of my fics and erotica. 
> 
> Please see this [TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/_queerioes/status/1194366666953637888?s=20)to see stories before I post them on ao3.


End file.
